


Call My Nightmare

by MugOfAtmosphere



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugOfAtmosphere/pseuds/MugOfAtmosphere
Summary: You’re gone, lost to the void with Eternatus after a disastrous event no one expected you to lose. Hop spends his assistant years studying what Team Blight did to cause your disappearance so he may one day undo their damage and bring you home to him.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Reader, Pokemon Trainer Hop/Reader, Rival Hop/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Nightmares and Restless Determination

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I threw at some friends and they enjoyed it a lot so here I am. All characters are somewhere in their 20s or older now as I personally believe protag and Hop are around 15 or 16 in game. Despite characters being 18+, there won’t be any NSFW but there may be mild gore and violence.

_The sky bled a red hue, clouds swirling above as if forming a cyclone above the battle tower. Sneaking out of the cyclone clouds, Eternatus reached out with its Eternamax form and attached itself to the new champion as they screamed pleas to their Pokémon friend to resist the demands of the enemy. Once the legendary Pokémon made contact with its trainer, a bright light blinded those within a small radius and a pained scream echoed off the walls of the tower. Once the light faded, a horrific sight of the champion floating and ribboned to their Pokémon like a puppet was revealed. Hop felt his blood turn cold, his mouth grew dry as he witnessed his childhood friend painfully wiggle, trying to fight for control of their own will. Marnie grabbed his arm, afraid of what had become of their mutual friend. Hop let out a small choke, trying to call his friends name, but failing to find his voice as he continued to watch, powerless in the situation. Bede moved closer to Hop, putting a hand on the young professor assistant’s shoulder, gripping tightly. The champion let out a defiant yell, a tear in the sky opening and pulling the storm, Eternatus, and themselves in. The portal sealed almost immediately, and that’s when Hop seemed to find his voice._

Hop woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly and throwing his sheets off the bed. He stood up and moved over to his door so he could switch on his room lights. ‘What time is it?’ The young man thought to himself as he moved about his room and got the lights on. Glancing at the clock on his wall he determined that it was four in the morning. Sighing, he wiped some sweat from his forehead and glanced around his mildly messy room. Papers littered his desk and any flat surface, books were scattered on the floor and open to anything he could find about Eternatus. 

He had to be at work at Sonia’s lab in a few hours, Hop decided he’d get an early start on his research before he went in. As he gathered clothes to change into after his morning shower, Leon appeared in his doorway, rubbing his eyes. Hop continued to gather what he needed for the bathroom as Leon stretched and woke himself up. 

“ The nightmare again? “ Lee asked. Hop didn’t have to say a word for his brother to know that’s exactly what had happened. He had been having the same nightmare for the past five or six years of his best friend being puppeted by some new genuinely evil team in the region. Their goal had been to use Y/N as the controller for Eternatus due to their bond the two had made during their gym challenge. However Y/N put up a fight and vanished with Eternatus into a void in the sky. 

Since that event, Hop had been rather obsessed with trying to find a way to bring his friend back without having the Galar region get demolished in the process due to Eternatus and its dynamic phenomenon. Leon had been placed back as Champion until Y/N’s return, and the gym challenge was now a memorial for the vanished champion instead of a fun challenge. 

Once Hop had all he needed, he pushed past his brother lightly and made his way to the bathroom. Leon watched his brother walk away, then looked at all the research scattered about the room. Most people had given up on ever getting Y/N back from wherever they went, but not Hop. Leon admired that about his younger brother, but was growing more and more concerned every year longer the real champion was missing. At some point, this was considered unhealthy, right?

In the bathroom, Hop set his clothing to the side and started the shower, letting the water warm up while he stripped. Once the water was warm enough to his liking, he stepped in and let the warm water run over him as he got himself lost in thought. He felt miserable, not that it was a new feeling. He had felt miserable ever since you had vanished into that strange portal. Hop’s mind wandered away from the moment you vanished, to the beginning of that day. 

_On that day, he had overheard Opal giving a pep talk to Bede. That pep talk being about asking Y/N on a date. Hop at the time had felt a lot of things, confusion, panic, jealousy, anger. He didn’t know Bede even liked Y/N, and imagining the two together made Hop furious. He knew he had his own feelings for Y/N, but could never gather the courage to tell them how he felt. However when he overheard Opal and Bede, he felt more courage and maybe some spite than ever before and made his way to find you._

__

__

At that time he had known you were in a meeting with Leon to discuss the rise of a rather disturbing group in Galar. Sonia and Leon, in their younger years, had defeated a group who had wanted to control Eternatus for selfish and dangerous reasons. But now it seemed the group had reformed and was making headway in their goals. 

_Hop made his way to the battle tower where Leon and Y/N were having their meeting, and that’s when he discovered not only had the tower been ransacked, but his brother was unconscious and Y/N had been kidnapped._


	2. Routine VS Moving On

You being gone caused Hop to feel an aching loneliness over the years. His heart ached to hear your endless chatter, you scolding him, your hand in his as frequently as it was during the challenge, your soft words when he was upset. All he had now was a picture of you both together right after the challenge, a few recordings together, as well as your Pokémon that ended up being left behind. He made sure they were well taken care of during your absence. 

Finishing his shower, Hop proceeded to get ready for the day by getting dressed, eating, and taking care of small checklist items that he did every morning. He made sure his and your Pokémon ate, all his studies were packed and ready to bring to the lab, and as he left outside, he picked a fresh set of flowers to bring to your mother as he did so every other week. He always made sure the flowers he picked from were watered and well cared for before he selected which ones to bring over. This week he decided to grab a few cream, peach, and yellow flowers. Hop made sure each flower had two leaves, removed any thorns, and smelled like the sweet morning dew. 

Leon made his way down stairs and leaned against a window where he could see his younger brother carefully care for and sort through flowers. His gaze continued to follow his younger brother as Hop made his way over to your home, carefully and gently knocking on the door. Your mom had gotten into a habit of getting up early on days she knew Hop would visit during his work commute. As your door opened to reveal your mother, Leon turned away from the window and went to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for himself, knowing his brother was continuing the same morning pattern he always did. Nothing had changed over the past 5 years and Leon hoped it would soon. 

Your mother carefully took the flowers in her hand, smiling softly at the small gesture Hop gave every few weeks. It made her feel loved and unforgotten. It gave her a small ease that there were those still out there desperately trying to get her child back home. She glanced up at Hop with her tired eyes, wet with a few tears she tried to hide from him. Hop put a hand on the side of her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb, then pulled her into a hug. The hug was tight, warm, and comforting. The two stood there for a few heartbeats, comforting each other in the loss of someone they both loved so dearly. Hop pulled away, giving your mom a small smile. Normally this would be the end of their interactions for the morning, but on this day something different happened in Hop’s routine. Your mother grabbed his sleeve as he was about to walk away, causing him to stop and tilt his head slightly in confusion. 

“Do not forget to take care of yourself, Hop dear. I appreciate the work you put into bringing them back, but they would hate to see you stuck in a loop.” She patted his arm before turning around and making her way inside to put the flowers in a vase.

“I’ll look into changing something soon..” Hop nodded, giving her one of his old bright smiles that she hadn’t seen in years. 

“You’re a good kid who deserves to live. If not for yourself, do it for them.” The door closed with the last piece of small advice from his friends mother. Hop stood on the steps for a moment and watched the door. After a few moments he sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as he looked at the ground. Putting both hands in his pockets, he looked up to the sky as if expecting your face to be staring down at him disapprovingly of how he has spent the last 5 years studying to get you back. Groaning he removed his hands from his pockets and scratched his head with both hands, frustrated with his new conflicting feelings of wanting you back and wanting to move on. Quickly he started his way to the lab, trying to shake his conflicted feelings away.


	3. Something New

Hop kicked a few stones as he made his way down Route one and into town. His head was filled with information on Eternatus that he practically absorbed over the years, trying to solve the riddle of you vanishing into the sky. No matter how much he thought about it, he could never figure out what you did or where you went. Maybe a break from reading and studying a now missing Pokémon would do him good. Change up his normal routine like your mom suggested. As he made it over to the Sonia’s lab, he was met with Sonia herself leaving and locking the door. As she finished locking the door, she turned and jumped slightly, surprised that Hop was suddenly right next to her. 

“Oh Hop! I have a last second trip to Kanto so the lab will be closed for about a week or so. You can take a break and go … explore… ?” Sonia beamed at Hop, obviously excited for her trip. 

“Am I not allowed to study in the lab.” Hop asked, confused as to why he would suddenly not be allowed to enter. Sonia gave him a nervous look while twirling her hair. 

“Hop… I really think you should take a break. I’ve tried to hint it to you over time but…” she rubbed her arm, afraid of making eye contact.

“Who is going to take care of the plants?” Hop asked instead. 

“My grandma said she can handle that!” Sonia felt mild relief that she didn’t have to bring up his studies about Eternatus. Hop hummed and nodded at her. 

“Alright…” he turned slightly to look back at the way he came, scratching the back of his head while one hand went back to his pocket. Sonia was a little surprised at his reaction. Usually Hop was hyper focused on finding a solution to the event all those years ago but today something seemed to change. 

“Are you really okay with having a change in routine, Hop?” She asked, gently putting a hand on his upper arm, getting his attention back. Hop looked back at Sonia and nodded, sighing slightly. 

“Yeah… yeah I think so? Y/N’s mom said some stuff today that got me thinking.” His hand stopped scratching his head and moved down slightly, resting on his neck as he chatted to the Galar Professor. Sonia gave him a shocked looked, Y/N’s mom hadn’t spoken to anyone in years. Hop shrugged and pointed down the road back to town. 

“I think I might visit Marnie or Bede… maybe go to a library or the wild area..” hop spoke, mostly for himself. Sonia felt truly happy smile form on her face. She was proud of Hop for finally taking steps to move on.

“I need to be heading out. I want to visit your brother and say bye before I leave! Please do take care while I’m gone, yeah?” Sonia made her way past Hop, waving to him. Hop waved back, watching her turn and race down the path to head to Postwick. He stood there for a bit watching her race away and the world start to wake up. Maybe it was about time for him to stop his studies, find something new. A moment later he decided that train of thought wouldn’t work for him. Pausing his research to get a bit of him time was more like it, he couldn’t just completely give up on getting you back so he could at least tell you how much he missed you and maybe even confess. The idea of him confessing to you caused him to blush lightly, a hand reaching to cover part of his face as he turned to take the path to the train station. His first stop would be to Motostoke he decided, maybe their library would have something that would interest him. And on the way he could message Marnie to see if she was busy with gym stuff.


	4. Dusty Books

Hop found himself lost in the Motostoke library. It was a rather hard building to find and wasn’t often used but it was filled with almost hundreds of books. He looked at his phone, his last message was him replying to Marnie who had asked him what he was doing after he had contacted her asking if she was busy. Seeing no reply from her, he let his rotom fly around to do its own thing, maybe even find a plug in for it to feed from. 

Gazing around, Hop gently touched various books, trying to find something that would interest him. In what he could assume was the fiction section, he found an old dusty book that had a summary that really caught his attention. The summary described two best friends who in the end fell for each other after various dangerous adventures. Hop stood staring at the book for a moment, trying to tell himself not to bring it over to a small reading area he had set up earlier when he arrived. In the end, he fell victim to his own desires and brought the book over to the spot, sliding into the old wooden desk that faced the wall. The building was silent except for the faint sounds of the gears in the city. 

Hop lost track of time as he slowly got lost in the story. Occasionally relating the main characters to him and Y/n. The story help, temporarily, fill that empty void of no longer having you by his side. A warm, soft, loving feeling filled his chest as he continued to read the chapters. A smile that felt genuine to him formed to his lips. For once, his joyous feelings didn’t feel forced, his chest didn’t ache, and his head felt just a tiny bit lighter as he got lost in the story. 

Soon however, he was shaken out of his short lived bliss as a book collided with his head. The hit wasn’t hard enough to hurt him but it was enough to startle him and look around, placing a hand on his head where the book met skull. He was met by Marnie holding a book over his head and Bede standing next to her, arms crossed as he looked displeasingly at Hop. 

“You should check your phone more often” Marnie reached over and set the book down over the one Hop had been reading, “is this really how you spend your new found free time after being locked out? Still researching?” Hop gave her a quizzical look before moving the book she had set down and marking the page he left off on with a random page of notes he pulled from his bag. He carefully closed the book and handed it to the dark gym leader. 

“No. I found a book that I kinda relate to and enjoy...it’s fiction.” Hop rested and arm over the wooden chair he sat on as he stared at the two who now examined the book he had been reading. Bede glanced up at Hop, scowling slightly but nodded towards the desk. 

“Look what we found while you were zoned out in this hopeless romantic novel.” Bede turned around and examined the nearest book shelf, pretending to be interested in something other than the book they just handed Hop. Hop glanced at Marnie who was now reading the first few pages of the book he had previously had. Turning to the desk, Hop examined the cover of the book. It was thick, dusty, and the page ends seemed to be stained with age. The cover had no indications to what it was but contained a strange symbol embossed on it. As carefully as he could, Hop opened the book and was immediately hit with ideas and inspiration for his research to bring you back. The title page simple read ‘Space and other Outer World Beings’. 

Bede glanced at Marnie to see if she would hint to a more specific section but grew impatient with Marnie and her new found book. Now leaning over Hop’s shoulder, Bede flipped the page to the index and pointed to a few specific sections. Ideas and realizations clicked in Hop’s head. Quickly, he stood up and looked at Bede with a new flame in his eyes. 

“Where did you find this?”


End file.
